


I Caught You

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Mostly fluff though, No one dies dw, Some angst, s2 ep8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Basically it's an alternate end to S2 Episode 8. All the same events occur only after Magnus saves Alec, he passes out and forgets everything that happened at the party. So Magnus has to explain it all and we get a bunch of feels and cuteness and Alec generally appreciating his own existence which is always nice."Alec walked with bare feet across the floor of Magnus’ loft. It was a combination of cold wood and expensive rugs that had probably been in the presence of countless Kings and Queens. Knowing Magnus, he had probably been sleeping with the King or Queen, or both, but Alec had grown tired of letting such trivial things bother him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that but here you go! It's cutesy and kind of angsty but I'm not about that life so it's just a lot of emotions and stuff. Cool. Thanks for reading!

Alec opened his eyes to the familiar sheen of Magnus’ silk bedsheets. A warm glow bubbled up inside of him at the idea of doing this every day and he rolled over, expecting Magnus to be sprawled out beside him. But the other side of the bed was empty and cold and, upon inspecting the rest of the room, Magnus was nowhere to found. Alec sat up, a dull pulsing trailed down his spine from the back of his neck. Had he been in a fight with a demon and forgotten about it? In fact, the last thing Alec remembered was walking into the party Magnus had thrown for Max.  
Frowning, he slid out of the bed, taking a few small steps to make sure he wasn’t going to fall over, and then he walked across to the door that had been left slightly ajar. Alec pushed the door open and was instantly met with a frigid breeze. The entire apartment was cold and it was only then that Alec realised his entire outfit had changed. Rather than the suit Izzy had picked out for him, he was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms he swore were on the bottom shelf of his closet at the Institute and a black t-shirt that was probably his, but who knew? There were no visible holes in it so really, it could have come from just about anywhere.  
Alec walked with bare feet across the floor of Magnus’ loft. It was a combination of cold wood and expensive rugs that had probably been in the presence of countless Kings and Queens. Knowing Magnus, he had probably been sleeping with the King or Queen, or both, but Alec had grown tired of letting such trivial things bother him. So, he continued pacing through Magnus’ apartment, checking first his study and then the kitchen, only to find the balcony doors wide open.  
Magnus was sitting in a low, wide chair that didn’t seem to match the rest of the décor. Alec considered watching him for a moment, but he wanted answers as to why he couldn’t remember anything and cleared his throat as he walked around the side of the chair. He didn’t think he had ever seen Magnus look more exhausted. There were dark shadows under his golden eyes and his mouth was drawn down at the sides. A deep crease was decorating Magnus’ forehead and Alec thought it hid the weight of a century.  
“Oh, you’re up! I was listening out but I’m afraid I kept getting distracted.” Magnus looked out over the Brooklyn skyline and sighed, tilting his head to rest on the back of the chair.  
“Are you okay?” Alec wanted to ask more but he didn’t think that Magnus was capable of having a serious conversation. After a long moment, Alec was about to repeat his question when suddenly, several fat tears fell from Magnus’ half-closed eyes. Despite the cold, Alec was on his knees in an instant, taking Magnus’ face between his hands and forcing his unglamoured eyes to meet his.  
“Magnus. What’s wrong?” Magnus let out a shaky breath and messily wiped away his tears, ruining his already smudged eyeliner.   
“Sit with me, dearest.” He murmured. Alec hesitated only a second, wondering whether the cold would be any good for Magnus. But he had a rune that could warm them both up in the arctic ocean; a cold night would be no problem. So, Alec shifted Magnus to the side and squeezed into the chair beside him. Magnus shuffled and stretched until he was half sitting on Alec’s lap, his head against the Shadowhunter’s chest and his hands playing with the hem of Alec’s shirt.  
“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” Alec whispered, doubt about whether he had done something wrong that he just couldn’t remember swimming at the front of his mind.  
“Don’t you know?” Alec froze, going over everything he had ever done with Magnus. “I mean,” The Warlock continued, “you’re probably having a worse time than I am. Are you alright?”   
“Me? I’m fine. You’re the one who’s sitting out here in the freezing cold acting all weird. Did that band you like split up? What are they called? The Imaginary Dragons?” Magnus sat up, looking thoughtfully at Alec’s face, almost as if he wasn’t sure the words coming out of the Nephilim’s mouth were his own.  
“Don’t you remember anything that happened at Max’s party?” Alec’s mind was blank.  
“His party? When? Yesterday? How long was I out of it? I don’t-” But then Magnus was kissing Alec and Alec melted into it faster than he thought he ever would. And for a few brief moments, things were simple again.   
Panting slightly, Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead against Alec’s.  
“I thought you would wake up and still have those terrible thoughts in your head.” Alec was confused  
“What terrible thoughts? The only terrible thoughts I have are…well, they’re mostly about people who annoy me but I’m getting off topic. What happened yesterday? Why don’t I remember any of it?” Magnus sighed and leant back against the chair, still half-perched on Alec’s lap.  
“Everyone was acting strange. It was like their worst fears were coming true and at first I thought it was a demon but I needed time to figure it out. Then people started saying things they didn’t mean and doing things they had no control over.” Magnus’ voice quietened and he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.  
“Like what?” Alec was frustrated that he couldn’t remember and he felt guilty for making Magnus recount the obviously distressing events.  
“Well, Maryse attacked Jace, physically and emotionally. She said she wished she’d never taken him in and other dreadful things along those lines. And then she tried to kill him but he managed to subdue her.”  
“Mom would never say that to Jace. She’s been a little on edge lately but-” Magnus lifted a finger to Alec’s lips.  
“It wasn’t real, Alec. It was a spell cast by another Warlock. On behalf of Valentine. She stole something of mine and I need to get it back but that can wait until I’ve recharged at least some of my energy.   
“What else happened? Why did you need to use so much magic?” Magnus shivered and Alec looped an arm around his waist, pulling Magnus closer and resting his other hand on his knee.  
“You were talking to Clary in the hallway and you thought she was saying things that weren’t true. Things she didn’t believe, things no one believes.”   
“Like what?” Magnus hesitated.  
“I don’t think-”  
“Magnus, just tell me. Please.” The Warlock sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s jawline.  
“You thought that she was blaming you for her mother’s death. You believed that you were responsible for the wretched ordeal with Jocelyn. And you…you went up to the roof and you stood on the ledge and you…” Magnus swallowed thickly and wiped away the tears that were brimming over his eyelids. “You were going to jump. You did jump. I…I only just got there in time and I managed to catch you but if I, if…if I hadn’t I wouldn’t, I don’t know what I would have done. I just…” Magnus looked up at Alec’s face, worried that he was going to see the same tortured expression he had seen on the roof. But Alec’s face was blank and void of any emotion.  
“Your back might hurt a bit but that’s just a side effect of the magic. It will go away after a day or so.”   
Neither of them spoke for a long while. Magnus rested his head against Alec’s shoulder and Alec stayed still, holding onto to Magnus tightly.   
The moon had moved in the sky when Alec cleared his throat.  
“I used to think that. Back when it all happened. I used to wish that I was the one who was dead instead of her, or that Jocelyn had been the one who was possessed by that demon.” Magnus shook his head.  
“Alec-” But the Shadowhunter cut him off.  
“I used to think that. But then I realised that it wasn’t my fault and that if I couldn’t change the past I would change the future and make it better. I promised myself I would spend every possible second with the people I love and who love me. And that way, if something did happen unexpectedly, to me or to someone else, I wouldn’t regret a thing.” Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head where his hair was messy and textured from product.  
“Well, I’m more than content with staying here and watching the sun rise.” Magnus said sleepily and Chairman Meow emerged from a window and padded along the railing, jumping artfully into the space between Magnus’ thigh and Alec’s stomach.


End file.
